The Humorous Murder
by Brice Halliwell
Summary: The Marauders and friends participate in a mystery game. My first fan fic. Criticism very welcome. Please RR.


"Beep, beep, beep" and a groan were all that was heard from Lily Evan's room. "Bang" a girl ran into the room and jumped on Lily's bed. "Lils, get up." "Brice?" "Yeah?" "Go away!" she mumbled from under her covers. "We're leaving in 10 minutes," called Brice.

"WHAT!" Lily sat up so quick she fell out of bed with a loud THUMP. "Lillian dear, are you okay," called her mother. "I'm fine," she called down. She quickly took a shower and ran downstairs. Once they loaded in the car Brice asked, "So when are you going to give James a chance?" "If you mean Potter," she replied coldly, "I'm not." "You should give him a chance, Lils, he's a great guy. Just give him a chance," pleaded Brice. Lily loves her sister, I mean how could she not, but Brice just didn't see how much of an arrogant bully Potter was.

Before she knew it they were on the train looking for a compartment. A girl stuck her head out "Hey Lils, Bri, we're in here." She and two other girls came outside to help them bring their trunks in. "Oh my gosh, ya'll look great, that summer in Paris did ya'll good," said Lily "So how was ya'lls summer," asked Piper, the eldest of the three. "It was alright, there was another Petunia fiasco, something about a new boyfriend, blah, blah, blah," replied Brice. "What about ya'll," asked Lily? "Well, it was alright, there were lots of hot guys," replied Paige, the youngest of the three. "You and your hot guys," replied Phoebe with a smirk. Brice pulled out a game of exploding snap while Phoebe continued talking about their summer. Five games of exploding snap later the girls started gossiping, well everyone but Brice who pulled out her favorite book _How to out prank a prankster._ The girls put on their robes and went back to gossiping, or reading in Brice's case.

"You know, Potter might be maturing he hasn't bothered me all trip," said Lily. "I think you spoke too soon," replied Brice without looking up from her book. The compartment door slid open and the Marauders walked in. "Bricie," shouted Sirius as he bounced over to Brice. She grimaced, "don't call me that." "Ladies," replied James with a bow. Lily rolled her eyes and turned towards Remus who sat on her left. He smirked and sat on her right.

Brice and Sirius started up a game of wizard's chess, while Lily ignored James the rest of the way to Hogwarts. They arrived 20 minutes later. "6th year here we come," said Brice as she and Sirius linked arms and skipped towards the carriages. Everyone else followed not so close behind and pretended not to know the pair. The Lily, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige got in one carriage, while Brice, Sirius, James, and Remus got in another.

The Marauders and Brice spent the entire trip planning a great welcome back prank. When the carriages stopped they rushed towards the Great Hall. They quickly put a spell on the door of the Great Hall and took their seats. Everyone, grades 3rd-7th, walked in with a nervous expression, not sure as to what the Marauder's had in store for this years welcome back prank. When they saw nothing happened so they relaxed and sat down. As soon as they sat down they heard screaming. A bunch of 2nd years ran in with tiny pink birds running after them. After about 10 minutes of entertainment James whispered Finite Incantarrtem. (A/N: is that how you spell it?). After everyone calmed down, mostly from hysterical laughter, Professor Mc Gonagall brought in the 1st years. 

After everyone was sorted Brice, James, Sirius, and Remus hung out for a while in the Great Hall until Professor Mc Gonagall forced them out. Months went by with the occasional blow up from Lily. At the Halloween Feast Dumbledore had an announcement for student's years 6&7. " We are starting a tradition of a mystery game. Students become a character, and each character is pared up with another character to help them figure out "who it." "Sounds like fun," whispered Brice. "Meet back at 9 p.m. to begin." Everyone went back to their rooms to find an envelope and a costume on their beds. The girls got dressed and found all the 6th and 7th year guys downstairs. Professor Mc Gonagall walked in and called everyone to the center of the room.

"As I call your names, you and your partner may head downstairs. Ms. Halliwell and Mr. Lupin. (Ms. Halliwell is Piper b/c Phoebe and Paige are too young) Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. Potter. "Oh great," whispered Lily as she and James left the common room. Ms. Brice Evans and Mr. Black. "Awesome, " they replied in unison as they gave each other high fives. Ms. Daniels and Mr. Jones. Once everyone's name was called out they met up around Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall. As soon as Professor Dumbledore finished talking the lights went off. (Dun, dun, dun) Someone screamed and the lights flickered back on. Ms. Daniella Sumner, from Ravenclaw was found "dead."

"And so it begins," proclaimed Professor Dumbledore. Lily, James, Piper, and Remus were searching for clues. Lily heard voices from behind a tapestry. "So I think we should do this," said the male voice. "That might hurt someone, maybe we should…." Lily pulled back the tapestry to see Brice and Sirius planning their next prank.

"Honestly," she replied exasperatedly. James came over and started laughing, "same old Sirius." They continued searching with Piper and Remus. A half-hour later Remus found a glove and a gun in the far corner of the room. "I know who it is," said Lily. "Who, who" asked James like a kid on Christmas morning?

It's that girl from Slytherin, the blonde one. They found Dumbledore and revealed their findings. "Are you sure," asked Dumbledore, "it's only been an hour?" "Well, she should have hid her evidence better," replied James. "So you think its Ms. Mc Coy?" "Sir, Yes, sir," replied Sirius in a military like manor. "You imbecile," replied Lily. "Why thank you," he said saluting her. Professor Dumbledore called everyone to the center of the Great Hall.

"Will the real murderer please reveal themselves." The lights flickered and Daniella Mc Coy appeared in red paint on the wall. "Yes, we were right, go marauders." Lily rolled her eyes but laughed as the marauders and Brice, their honorary member, danced around. As they headed back to the common room Sirius decided it would be fun to play the name game.

"Lily, Lily, bo bily banana fanana fo fily, me mi mo mily, Lily.

Brice, Brice, bo brice banana fanana fo frice, me mi mo mrice, Brice.

Oh, there's Tucker. Tucker, Tucker, bo bucker, banana fanana fo…" "NOOOOOOO!" shouted everyone.

"What," he replied innocently. Brice slapped him on the head and ran to the common room followed by a yelling Sirius.


End file.
